Carousel
by Dodona Flora
Summary: Boy meets girl, an odd, quiet girl. Boy is really a redhead that is cursed with the spirit of the cat and can turn into one from a hug by the opposite sex. It’s like any other Fruits Basket fanfiction but with an unimaginable shipper.
1. Carousel Ch 1: Introductuion sort of

**Disclaimer: I should begin like all fanfiction authors by stating that I do not own any of the characters or anything that has to do with Natsuki Takaya's Fruits Basket series. Even though I would love to own the series, dare I say it, I don't. I must also add that the lyric in the beginning and the end of this fanfic is not by me. It's by a punk rock band called Blink 182. How I wish I owned them… just kidding… maybe?**

**Carousel ch1: Introductions… sort of**

**By Dodona Flora**

**_I talk to you every now and then  
I never felt so alone again  
I stop to think at a wishing well  
My thoughts send me on a carousel…_**

The air was still and the sky went dimmer from each step he took. Kyou walked home after a long afternoon in the dojo. He always felt content in his long walks home. It gave him a sense of solitude and clearness. He never has to think about the direction to get home that he could concentrate on his thoughts without ending up lost. Some might say its muscle memory while others who knew him might have implied it was because of his cat like instincts that enabled him to do so with such ease. At that moment his thoughts were focused on his "feelings" about Tohru.

It's normal for someone to see a person standing in front of a house and ringing a doorbell. It's quite peculiar to witness a person standing in front of a house and acting like they're arguing with themselves about whether or not that person should ring the doorbell or not. One might assume that person was either fickle or weird. Kyou, in the other hand, was too amused to make any instant assumptions of the event.

Machi stood in front of a pastel green two story house. The house was ordinary but had an essence of perfection that surrounded its existence. Machi kept doing a back and forth motion to the door and away from it. She finally made up her mind and walked the opposite path from the door. She followed the path that led her from the house to the main sidewalk. As she walked she noticed Kyo. She gave him a blank gaze and then strolled away forward.

Kyou had an urge of curiosity that just had to be answered. "Yo! Yuki's girlfriend!"

She came to a halt and confirmed Kyou with a calm tone. "I'm not his girlfriend nor am I even anywhere close to a friend to him."

"I don't care if you are Yuki's whatever. I just didn't know what to call you. What were you doing at that house back there?" he had finally caught up to her.

While still walking and facing forward she replied. "Why would you care? Yuki and you are the same, always with those idiotic questions. You are his cousin are you not?"

"Wished I wasn't. I am nothing like that damn Yuki. I don't want to be answered as Yuki's cousin. Call me Kyou, and look, I was just asking. Can't a guy ask a question without getting shit thrown back at them?"

Silence is a strange but ordinary thing. If one were to categorize the different types of silence one would make a category for subtle silence and another for uncomfortable silence. In this case it would have been subtle silence. Both neither desired to speak or listen to what the other had to say. They just walked on concentrated on their individual thoughts.

A white and blue city bus approached towards the empty bus stop. Machi got to in time. Kyou kept walking without realizing or intending to notice Machi's absence. When she was only two steps into the bus she turned around.

"Kyou, so you would know what to call me next time, my name is Machi Kuragi." She still spoke with the same serene tone.

The bus doors shut themselves automatically. It took off to the city with only a trail of gas that spread behind it. Then Kyo was alone once again. His mind wandered from the Thoughts of Tohru before to the conversation with Machi.

_That was an awkward conversation. She was one weird girl. It was like talking to that rat. I couldn't get a straight forward answer. Even though… there's something interesting and different about her. _

_**Here I am standing on my own  
Not a motion from the telephone  
I know not a reason why  
Solitudes a reason to die**_

**Note from Author: This is the first Furuba fanfiction I have ever written. It's also one of my first fanfiction that's not Harry Potter related. I tried to use a different and original style of writing to write this fanfiction. I have never come upon a Machi/Kyou fanfiction so I decided to write one. It may end up with Machi and Kyou hooking up or not. I haven't decided the outcome yet. I guess one must wait until I finish writing all the chapters to Carousel. I hope one enjoyed this fanfiction. **


	2. Carousel Ch 2:Toast, Eggs, Coffee, & 409

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I actually found the time to write a second chapter for _Carousel_. Once again, I don't own the series Fruits Basket or make a profit off of writing this fanfic in any way. Before I forget, I should give credit to credit to Greenday for "_Redundant_" "****_409 In Your Coffeemaker_****" and Blink 182 for "_Carousel_". Yet again I don't own or associate with the any of the bands… even though I still wished I did…I'm just a fan and nothing more. **

**Note from author: To make things less confusing I have made this whole fanfic to only include the actual thoughts of Machi and Kyou in certain events throughout the story. I started off trying to write it as if writing a translation of the manga but it just got too confusing. Plus, I'm too lazy to type down each character's intimate thoughts. I think my writing has gotten worst, but that's my opinion. Anyways, one's worst critic is ones self. The reason for this is that one could criticize ones self too lightly or too harshly. In my perspective, I'm criticizing myself too lightly but what is a 14 year old girl to do when she has summer homework and band camp to concentrate on too. **

**Carousel Ch2:Toast, Eggs, Coffee, and 409**

**By Dodona Flora (by the way, that's not my real name. Dodona is just one of my favorite, obscure character's in Greek mythology and Flora is the goddess of flowers which I had portrayed in a play as.)**

_**We're living in repetition.  
Content in the same old shtick again.  
Now the routine's turning to contention,  
Like a production line going over and over and over, roller  
coaster.**_

Most people find it strange on how some people can just wake up at the exact same time every single day without of any use of an alarm of some sort. If one think that's extraordinary one should meet the Sohma family. They are beyond the definition of the word different. Any other person with no knowledge of their secret or suspect any idiosyncrasy at all. One would just think that they're just regular people without any such curse that transforms them into a specific animal from the zodiac when hugged by the opposite sex or are really weak. Some people may even consider that they're ordinary people with the most gorgeous faces. Well, there are some things about them that are just like any other person… they have to wake up so freaking early to go to school or to go to work.

It was just another fresh day with practically the same beginning. Kyou is one of those "strange" people that wake up at the exact same time each day without the use of an alarm or anything. Kyou aroused from a long night's slumber with his carrot colored hair sticking in different angles like a troll doll's hair. He gave a slight yawn and wiped his eyes as to keep his eyelids open. He got up and stretched for a second. Like any other boy he didn't even bother to make his bed. He went straight to taking a shower, that he loathes, and changing into his uniform for school. He shook his head gracefully and his hair gradually came into place.

He went to the kitchen assuming breakfast was ready. The aroma of scrambled eggs and French toast could be smelled from a far. As he entered the kitchen he saw that Tohru had woke up early to fix breakfast… again. Shigure was reading the daily newspaper while consuming a scone.

"Oh, good morning Kyou-kun." Tohru greeted not even turning around from the stove.

_**Now I cannot speak, I lost my voice.  
I'm speechless and redundant.**_

Kyou got a cup from a cupboard. "I'm not really hungry this morning. I'll just get a glass of milk and go." He opened the fridge to grab the milk carton but as he did Tohru had also reached in the fridge to get more eggs. At that moment their hands touched and they both froze. If one has ever been to a wax museum, like the one in London, one would notice that the wax figures seem like actual replicas of people. Well, that's how Kyou and Tohru seemed at that moment.

Shigure, being a guy, looked up from the newspaper and gave a sarcastic shocked look. "Tohru you poor thing, being violated by the likes of that guy I would slap him if I were you. Kyou, it's not even a Wednesday."

_He's so sick. Dammit, would he just shut up. _"I'll just take the milk… uhhm… now." _I must have sounded so stupid. Why is it that recently I always get choked up when I'm talking to her? I'll just blame it all on that bastard of a dog. _

Tohru tried to keep herself from blushing. "I'm so sorry, how rude of me, go ahead and get what you need." Tohru innocently apologized.

_How content she looks when she's busy doing chores… it's quite appealing. Oh shit… I did not just think that. I better not become a pervert like Shigure. _Kyou took the milk carton and swiftly took a seat at the dining table. "I guess the rat over slept. I knew he would slip up one of these days."

"Actually, he went to school early this morning. He said he had a student council meeting before school." Tohru informed him.

Shigure looked up from the newspaper, once again, and gave a mischievous grin. "Since Yuki isn't here that means you, Kyou, is going to have to walk Miss Tohru to school. Careful Kyou don't try anything on Tohru that I wouldn't do… nor should I say I would do." He chuckled at his words while he stood up and took his newspaper with him to his office. He was going to work on another one of his books or sleep, either way he considered it as an occupation.

Tohru stood there creeped out by Shigure's comment. _I can't believe he said that. He's just having a field day isn't he? _Kyou chugged the rest of his glass of milk.He grabbed his backpack and turned to Tohru. "Are you ready to go now? I don't have all morning." Tohru just replied by nodding her head still shocked by Shigure's words.

**_Choreographed and lack of passion.  
Prototypes of what we were.  
Went full circle 'til I'm nauseous.  
Taken for granted now.  
Now I waste it, faked it, ate it, now I hate it._**

Everyone has fallen or at least had their thoughts drifted away for a second in class. It's boring listening to a lecture or an explanation from a teacher even though most of the times the lecture or explanation should be heard. Caffeine is usually what most high school students take as a pick me up or just to stay awake. The common source of caffeine for regular students comes from coffee or soda. In the morning it's best to stick to coffee or a whole container of pure sugar. Coffee is best when it's made well. If it isn't one should not drink it for the results may be futile, even though this doesn't stop some people.

_**I sit in the state of a daydream  
with all of your words flying over my head  
even more time gets wasted  
in a daze**_

The student council office was occupied that morning. Most meetings were held during after school but Yuki felt it was best if they had an early start. Well, at least that's what Naoto persuaded Yuki to believe. The sky outside was still a light purplish color and none of the teachers were at school yet. The smell of coffee being brewed in the coffeemaker filled the whole room, practically sucking up all the air. Most of the members were slumped down on their chairs half awake.

"Remind me why I'm sitting here instead of being in my bedroom asleep." Said Kakeru with a drowsy voice as if he were on Novocain or something. His hair was noticeably not gelled up as much as it usually was and it seemed that he had put on his shirt inside out. It also looked as if he didn't even bother to fix his tie because it just hanged around his neck like a scarf.

Kimi seemed the most awake which wasn't saying anything really. She answered him with a half exuberant half sleepy tone. "You silly, we're here for a meeting about Student Council issues. Right Yun-yun? Now if no one mined give Kimi five minutes of sleep and then we can get down to business."

Yuki was never a morning person but when there was work to be done he was always attentive. After listening to Kimi he just shook head and responded with 'oi,' and sighed. From that response Kimi took out a folder filled with paper and a pen and began to jot down the minutes of the meeting. She did this with a sluggish motion. It was her one and only job in the council.

Naoto dropped a book on the desk. The sound of the book drop thundered and shook the edges of the table. That gave everyone a wake up call. "Wake up people. If we actually want to get a head start on fundraising then we can't slack off. I bet the other high schools have already begun their semester fundraiser." He commanded with a hostile tone. "Now that I see all of you are awake, where is that Machi? Is she late? She's supposed to make the coffee. The last time Kimi made coffee I almost… I did puke."

The saying 'quiet as a mouse' is exaggerated to an extent. Mice are not as quiet as some people may think. The saying is really misleading. In the Keys there are usually mice creeping throughout peoples houses. People there would tell you that mice are not even close to being the quietest living thing known to man. They have a distinctive squeak that can easily be heard through thick walls and real wood cupboards. As a matter of fact a more accurate saying would be 'quiet as a Machi. Then, that would just be ridiculous. The point is though, that Machi was just that quiet. A saying like that would have no controversy to it at all. Sometimes she's so quiet that they mark her absent.

"She's been sitting right next to you this whole time. She's not a morning person you see. She's always silent and anti-social during this hour… quieter and anti-social than she usually is at least." Kakeru pointed to the quiescent girl.

_Some days I support every word Naoto has to say while other days… I feel like unleashing Kakeru and letting him snap Naoto like a twig. _Machi got up and took the coffee pot. She walked to each member's side of the table and filled their mugs with coffee. When she got to Yuki's he shone a smile at her. She didn't think that much of while she poured the last drip of coffee into Naoto's mug.

"It's about time." Naoto commented. "I wouldn't have expected this lazy behavior from you, Machi. Tsk tsk."

_Am I really getting lazy? My mom was right, I'm becoming even more useless that usual._ She sat down on her chair while trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She couldn't help but notice Yuki staring at her.

"Hey, we have feelings too." Kakeru exclaimed. "Yun-yun, Kimi, hold Nao still while I strangle him. I'll do it just for you, Machi."

Yuki ignored what Kakeru had just said. "Since this is the last semester, we will be doing an end of the year fundraiser. We will be contributing to the county fair by helping with booths and assisting with some of the rides. We have exactly one week to prepare for this." He passed out packets of papers to each member. "Just read through the packet. It has all the information about the fundraiser. In the meeting this afternoon, that I know all of you will attend to, we will be discussing what each person's responsibility will be and I will also be answering any questions you may have. You'll notice an announcement by your home room teachers about the fair. Please encourage as much students as you can to sign up to help with the fair. That's it you're all dismissed."

**_Maybe I'm just too damn lazy  
or maybe I was just brainwashed to think that way  
and all of your time gets wasted  
in my daze_**

They got up and took off to the door like a herd of elephants in a stampede. Kakeru raced up to Naoto. "Watch out in the next meeting. It's my turn to make the coffee and I might just decide to accidentally mistaken 409 with the cream and stir it up in your mug." He taunted. Then he dashed away from the rest of the members. From the hallway one could hear him yelling "Yay freedom! It's going to be a good day for the School Defense Corp." Nao and Kimi followed behind him with expressions as if to show 'we don't know that weirdo.'

Machi was about to depart but Yuki stopped her by shutting the door. He gazed at her for a second. "Is everything ok with you? You seem to be stressed out or depressed lately. If you need someone to talk to I'm always available."

_How dare he look at me like that and expect me to open up to him when he's not true even to himself. Sure, he acts all happy and pleased with life but through his fake exterior there's a despondent boy that he hides from everyone. He just lies to everyone even when he doesn't say a word. Just his smile alone is a lie. _"I'm ok. I don't need your sympathy. If you don't mind I'm going to leave now and head to homeroom." She reached for the doorknob.

Yuki shut the door again. "Let me walk you to your homeroom."

"No thanks."_ Does he ever quit? _

"I insist." He nonchalantly opened the door.

"If you want, I can't stop you from going." She walked off to her homeroom with Yuki following beside her. _What's the worst that could happen? He's just going to walk me to homeroom._

_**Just you wait and see  
as school life is a  
It is a woken dream**_

**_  
_Note from Author… Again: I know it's been a week since I've updated to _Carouse_l but I've had a Vacation Family Drive to where ever to take care of. It's a tradition my mom made up. Anyways, I hope you readers enjoyed the second chapter. I'm expecting to have the third chapter finished by Tuesday so look for it. Oh, and please submit a review. I'm up for any criticism that I can get.**


End file.
